


Just This One Night

by mrsmischief



Category: Hollow Crown (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmischief/pseuds/mrsmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A serving girl meets Prince Hal at the tavern she works in...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just This One Night

It was one of those days again. Mary had been running around the Boar’s Head Tavern, serving wine and avoiding the drunken men trying to grab her. She had had enough already, and couldn’t wait for the night to end. It was already morrow when she noticed a new man on the crowd. She had never seen him there before, but of course she recognised him. He was the crown prince, Prince Hal. His golden hair shone in the tavern’s dim light, and Mary couldn’t help thinking that he was exceptionally handsome. She then snapped herself out of these thoughts, she had better things to do than swoon over a man she’d never have anything to do with.

By the time the sun was already rising in the horizon the men began to slowly find their way home or upstairs with the whores. The tables were finally empty, and Mary took the washcloth, beginning to clean up the worst. The tables and floors were sticky with alcohol stains, as usual, and even though she was still new to her job, Mary was already sick of the smell of drunken men, sweat and dirt that filled the air. She was sighing heavily as she tried to rub a particularly stubborn stain off one of the tables. What she hadn’t noticed before caught her attention now; there was one customer left. The man was watching her from the corner table, sipping his wine. She couldn’t see his face, so she decided to ignore him and continue her work.

“That is not a way to treat a royal prince, girl,” his smooth voice said. Mary gasped, and quickly curtseyed.  
“Forgive me, my lord, I did not know it was You,” she apologised quickly.  
“Oh, never mind, I’ve had worse insults directed at me during my years…” he laughed. Mary didn’t know what to say, so she continued scrubbing the tables, trying to fathom that she was alone with the second most powerful man in the whole country.

“Why exactly are you here?” Prince Hal asked after a while, sounding quite indifferent.  
“I am serving here, my lord, Mistress Quickly has kindly taken me to work here to earn some money for my family,” she answered quickly, feeling more and more anxious in his company. Why couldn’t he just finish his wine and leave her? She was feeling uncomfortable, she had no idea how to entertain a prince.  
“Ahh, of course…” he muttered, gulping down the last bits of the wine in his goblet. He slowly stood up and started towards the door, walking past her. Was she imagining, or did his fingers brush her waist on purpose? She shook her head, deciding that of course she was imagining things, what would a prince want of her?

“You’re not one of the paid girls, are you?” he asked then, startling her. She had though he’d gone, but instead he was still standing very close to her.  
“No, my lord, I am not,” she replied, trying to remember her manners even though his question had offended her. She may have worked in the tavern, but she was not earning her money by taking strange men to her bed.

“Shame, shame…” he said quietly, and she stiffened when she felt his breath on her neck.  
“I would’ve happily paid to have you warming my bed for a while…” he continued, placing his hands on her waist. Mary’s reaction surprised even herself; she didn’t feel offended or disgusted, instead she actually felt a sudden surge of desire. No, she told herself, I can’t do this.

“No,” she said aloud, too. The prince didn’t move his hands, but leaned his lips closer to her skin, almost touching her as he spoke again.  
“Are you denying your future king? Many girls would be glad to have me offer this to them… Why not you?”  
Mary hesitated, then decided that telling the truth was her best option.  
“My lord, I am not… experienced.”  
Prince Hal chuckled.  
“Oh, my dear, I do not mind that,” he murmured.  
“No, my lord, You do not understand,” she continued, embarrassed. “I have never been with anyone.”

This made Prince Hal draw back a bit.  
“Oh,” he said, taken aback. Mary shifted anxiously, blushing.  
“Do not misunderstand me, there’s nothing wrong with that,” the prince said then. “And, should you allow, I’d be honoured to be your first…” he continued, his lips kissing her neck softly. Mary couldn’t hold in her sigh, and she felt his lips curve into a smile.  
“What is your name, girl?” he asked then, his lips trailing more kisses on her neck.  
“Mary, my lord.”  
“Will you let me be your first, Mary?” he asked a little breathlessly. Mary hesitated for a moment, but then let her craving take over.  
“I will.”

In a blur, they had ended up in her room upstairs. Mary still couldn’t quite understand she was in the presence of a prince, and that said prince very much wanted to share the bed with her. His soft lips were caressing her lips and neck, while his fingers unlaced her dress. When he was done he quickly pulled the dress over her head, leaving her completely naked on the bed.  
“How you managed to stay untouched until now is truly a mystery to me…” he mumbled as his lips came back to hers. His hand was softly caressing her skin, starting from her neck, going to down to gently brush on her breasts and downwards, stroking her belly and finally sliding between her legs.  
“Oh, you are getting ready for me,” he smiled as his fingers stroked her from where nobody’s hands had ever been. She was overwhelmed by the intensity of the feeling, and was already breathing heavily.

“Shush, easy, darling,” he whispered as he pulled his hand away. “Do you still want it?” he asked as he pulled off his own clothing. She marvelled his bare torso, the accentuated muscles and the soft hair on his chest.  
“Yes,” she said quietly and nodded.

Prince Hal smiled encouragingly to her, and climbed on top of her. His lips found hers again, calming her and lightening her fears.  
“No need to be afraid,” he murmured, as he slowly filled her. Mary was panting, her mind bewildered with the new sensations, his closeness and the… pleasure. He moved slowly, letting her get used to it all, all the while kissing her lips, neck and collarbones. His fingers found her core again, slowly caressing her in small circles. She couldn’t help letting out a cry as he slowly but surely brought her to the highest pleasure with his skilled fingers. When the waves of satisfaction were slowly leaving her, his whole body tensed, too, and Mary felt his warmth filling her. He collapsed on top of her, his lips finding hers again before he pulled out of her and lay down next to her.

“My lord, that was…” she couldn’t find the words. “Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome, Mary. And please stop it with the courtesies, I’ve just bedded you, I believe you can call me by my name. Please, call me Hal,” he replied, stroking her hair with his long fingers.  
“Thank you, Hal,” she whispered and closed her eyes, wondering if the prince would stay there for the rest of the night…


End file.
